


blankets

by rizythewriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I was writing too much angst so I wrote this, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, especially weird kindnesses from certain people, in which Levi doesn't know how to handle kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizythewriter/pseuds/rizythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been waking up covered in blankets, and he's determined to find out who has been catching him so vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blankets

**Author's Note:**

> written for cruco and my-wednesday-fix

Living in the Survey Corps, falling asleep on the job was part of the job.

They spent so many of their waking hours alert and in high stress situations that quieter stretches of time tended to knock them out. Sitting up, leaning on any available surface, face planted into paperwork… Levi once found Erd sleeping standing up, which even for a Corps member was a feat. Suffice it to say that when they were blessed enough to be able to fall asleep on the job, superiors tended to look the other way.

The first time, he jolted awake when Hanji burst into his office, waving a sheaf of papers around and shouting excitedly- really, nothing new. What was new was the cloak draped around his shoulders. He could have sworn he left it hanging on the wall… No matter. He turned his attention to the squad leader.

The third time he knew for a fact that he didn’t fall asleep like that. He glared at Petra suspiciously, plucking from her hands the coffee she offered him but leaving the blanket where it was. It was cold out, after all. “Did you do this?”

She blinked at him. “Sir?”

"The blanket."

"No sir." Levi was legitimately concerned. As a soldier, he depended on his ability to be a light sleeper. His instincts from his life before the Corps were still sharp, too- or so he had thought. Someone was getting the drop on him. Obviously their efforts were harmless, but still. Concerning.

The fourth time he meant to catch the culprit. He woke up, propped against a bookcase, shoulders warm, and swore.

The fifth time he made sure he was wide awake for the endeavor. He leaned against the wall, shut his eyes, and evened out his breathing. His heart slowed and to any outside observer, he would appear to be completely unconscious.

At the light touch of fabric over his front he jumped into action, jabbing out a leg to sweep under his opponent and shooting out a hand to grab their arm. The leg was blocked but the hand curled around a solid bicep, and Levi peered up into blue eyes.

Erwin lofted an eyebrow at him.

Levi bristled, utterly unconcerned with rank at the moment, and ground out, “What are you doing?” Erwin merely glanced at the hand on his arm, and the corporal hastily let go. “Have you been-“

"You don’t allow any kindnesses when you’re awake," Erwin cut in smoothly. "I thought you could use them when you were asleep." His grin was wry. "Apparently not." Levi opened his mouth to make a smartass reply, but the commander was already sweeping away down the hallway. He had dropped the blanket.

Levi picked it up, wrapped it around himself, and sat down with a huff.


End file.
